pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo
The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo is a 23rd Silly song for Eevee. Lyrics Pikachu: You're on! Announcer: What's my line? Pikachu: Just read the script. Announcer: I don't have one! Pikachu: Eevee! Where's the script for the Silly Song? Eevee: Oops! Pikachu: Don't tell me you forgot! Piplup: I got a song! Eevee: You're a life saver! (the music starts playing) Piplup: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, it lies atop a mound of snow, high in the hills where the cold winds blow, it's the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Come on! Bunnelby: Yippee! Piplup: Let's go! Bunnelby: and see All: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Piplup: Our bags are packed and ready to go, lets-'' All: ''Start the van and be gone, start the van and be gone. Now our bags are all packed and we're ready to go, let's start the van and be gone. Piplup: Come on! Bunnelby: Oh my! Piplup: Let's go! Bunnelby: And spy! All: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Piplup: Oooh! What's that you say? We can't leave yet today? You've just got an errand to run? Eevee: I've just got to stop at the bank. Piplup: You just have to stop at the bank? Well, if you insist, I suppose. We can deal with a minor delay. All: Deal with a minor delay. Inkey: Say, Piplup, who made this biscuit anyway? Piplup: Oh, I thought you'd never ask! Sir James McNab of the Guild of Dough, he made the biscuit so long ago, and the people they travelled to see it glow, All: On the mountain of Zazzamarandabo. Piplup: Come on! Inkay: Hurray. Piplup: Let's go! Swirlx: Hey! All: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Piplup: Ooooh, what is it now? This isn't the way. Eevee: I just need to stop for some cheeseburger. Piplup: You don't even have a burger king. Eevee: No, but I was thinkin' of gettin' one and I wouldn't want him to go hungry. (Eevee leaves the van and comes back.) Anybody need anything? Swirlx: Maybe a venti half-caff vanilla hazelnut latte, hold the whip cream. And maybe one of those little chocolate covered graham crackers? Eevee: So, Piplup, what's so great about this biscuit anyway? Piplup: Well, if you really want to know... The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo was lost to the world many years ago, until my Great Uncle Archenbeau stubbed his toe on the frozen dough of the All: Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Piplup: Come on! Bunnelby: Oh, please! Chespin: Let's go! Piplup: Don't tease. All: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. Piplup: Ooooh! Not again, it's just not fair! Eevee: We've got to have a map! Piplup: A what? Eevee: A map. Piplup: A what? Eevee: A map. All: Ooooh, a map. The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo! Piplup: The joy! Eevee: The thrill! Swirls: I think I spilled... All: The Biscuit, the Biscuit, the Biscuit of Zazzamaranda-'' Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon: (burps) Piplup: -''bo... Bunnelby: Uh oh. (Piplup faints.) Jolteon: Mmm, sausage gravy! Eevee: Huh, I might have made a wrong turn. Piplup: (Close-up to of the sign reveals it's the wrong Biscuit) The Biscuit of Doug? (gasp!) Back to the van! Back to the van! It isn't too late, let's go! So high in the hills where the cold winds blow, All: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo. (The van arrives at a sign. The Biscuit is only a hundredth of a mile away!) Piplup: We're almost there! Oh, isn't this great? Inkay: Who needs to go to AMC Theaters? Bunnelby: Me! I do! Chespin: Mais oui! (Eevee turns the van around to the nearest cinema, which is 57 miles away.) Piplup: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! All: The biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, it lies atop a mound of snow, high in the hills where the cold winds blow, it's the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo! Announcer: I suppose this has been Silly Songs with Piplup? Tune in next time to hear Eevee say:? Eevee: (To Piplup) I always thought you were the announcer. Piplup: So did I. Cast *Pikachu *Eevee *Piplup *Inkay *Swirlx *Vaporeon *Jolteon *Flareon *Bunnelby *Chespin Category:Songs